Such a microphone comprises a transducer element which is arranged in a housing. In order to achieve sufficient recording quality in such a microphone, a large back volume is essential as a large back volume increases the sensitivity of the transducer element. Moreover, a large back volume improves the signal-to-noise ratio.
DE 10 2004 011 148 B3 discloses a microphone wherein a microphone chip is encapsulated by a lid and a sound sealing. However, in this microphone, a strong mechanical coupling between the lid and the microphone chip is unavoidable which influences the functionality of the microphone chip and which results in a temperature-dependent behaviour of the microphone.
A different encapsulation of a MEMS microphone is known from US 2011/0274299 A1. However, this encapsulation has the disadvantage that the microphone only comprises a small back volume which results in a deterioration of the signal-to-noise ratio.